headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
West Coast Avengers Vol 2 32
'"Buried Monsters!" is the story title to the thirty-second issue of the American superhero fantasy comic book series ''West Coast Avengers'', Volume 2. The story was written by Steve Englehart with pencil artwork by Al Milgrom and finishing embellishment by Tony DeZuniga. It was colored by Paul Becton and lettered by Bill Oakley. The story was edited by Mark Gruenwald with Gregory Wright as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a May, 1988 cover date and carries a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis The Wasp visits the West Coast Avengers compound to help out in lieu of the recent absence of Iron Man (who is off fighting the Armor Wars). There is a lot of tension in the air at the HQ, but everyone welcomes Janet with open arms. Mockingbird suggests that what everyone needs is a vacation to help wind down from recent events. She arranges for everyone to make a field trip to visit the Grand Canyon. But Mockingbird has an ulterior motive for this. She knows that this section of Arizona is the last known appearance of Hamilton Slade, the Night Rider. She has not told Hawkeye the truth about what happened in 1876, nor does she tell him about her recent fight with the modern Night Rider the evening prior. Everyone dresses in their civilian attire (with costumes underneath) and goes to the Grand Canyon. Bobbi leads them on a trail that takes them past a very specific geographical location. While nobody is watching, she drops a mini-bomb down into the canyon which awakens the huge cave-beast known as Yetrigar. The Avengers snap to attention and begin fighting the savage Yetrigar. Mockingbird sneaks off to go find Hamilton Slade. Moon Knight takes note of Mockingbird's exit and follows her. She finds Hamilton Slade and accuses him of being the Night Rider. Hamilton seems to have no idea what she is talking about. Flying into a rage, she lunges at Hamilton and begins ferociously beating on him. Moon Knight arrives and has to pull her back. He offers to pay for any damages that may have been caused by Mockingbird's attack and brings her back to the Yetrigar fight. He asks her the nature behind her attack against Slade. As the two leave the archaeological camp where Hamilton had been working, the spirit of Lincoln Slade takes control of his descendant and being laughing mockingly behind Bobbi's back. The rest of the team (along with the Wasp) makes short work of Yetrigar. The Wasp zips around him distracting him with her bio-stings while Hawkeye hog-ties him with some harpoon arrows. Hank Pym places a miniature device in Yetrigar's ear, which forces the lumbering creature to fall over unconscious. He then shrinks him to a more manageable size. Appearances Featured characters * Supporting characters * Antagonists * Yetrigar Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Humans * Sasquatches Locations * Items * Vehicles * Powers * Notes & Trivia * The giant, Yetrigar, once fought Godzilla and Red Ronin in ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' #10-#11. The location of Yetrigar's sleeping nest is a matter of record with S.H.I.E.L.D. As Mockingbird is a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, she had access to where the creature had been lying dormant. * It is revealed in this issue that Hamilton Slade suffers from blackouts and has no memory of the time spent possessed by the Night Rider. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * ---- Category:1988 comic book issues Category:Tom DeFalco/Editor-in-Chief Category:Steve Englehart/Writer Category:Al Milgrom/Penciler Category:Tony DeZuniga/Inker Category:Paul Becton/Colorist Category:Bill Oakley/Letterer Category:Mark Gruenwald/Editor Category:Al Milgrom/Cover artist Category:Mike Machlan/Cover inker Category:Gregory Wright/Assistant editor Category:Comics with plot summaries